


Puppy Love

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [4]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki has his say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

One of the kittens smells like Ruka and has her eyes. Tsuzuki pretends not to notice. He thinks Hisoka knows anyway, but Hisoka never shares his secrets. He loves Hisoka for that.

Tatsumi makes Hisoka happy, so Tsuzuki likes him. Watari makes all kinds of toys to play with, so Tsuzuki likes him too. But it's Hisoka Tsuzuki fights for, Hisoka Tsuzuki kills for, and it's for Hisoka Tsuzuki will kill Muraki one day when Muraki forgets and gets close enough again.

Muraki hurt Hisoka before bringing him to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki can tell. Nobody hurts Hisoka.

Not even Ruka's kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fusion" challenge for the fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
